


Earth Angel pt 5

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Blair has a decision to make. What will he do?<br/>This story is a sequel to Earth Angel 1-4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel pt 5

## Earth Angel Pt 5

By K9

Author's homepage: <http://internetdump.com/users/k9/>

* * *

You know, hospital food ranks somewhere between polyester pants and watching bowling on the fun scale and after a few days, I'm ready to perpetrate a seriously homicidal act on the cook. 

The doctors are amazed at my speedy recovery and they've told me that I can go home in a day or two unless I have a relapse or last nights lasagne develops language skills and we elope. 

Jim is still a little weird, though he did come and apologise for being a jerk. But now I know that his behavior is because Alex is still out there and her evil aura is being picked up by his Sentinel senses. 

It's almost comforting to know that there's a reason for what he did, beyond the fact that he was just majorly pissed at me and didn't want me around, but it doesn't solve the problem of how we get rid of her. 

When I get out of hospital, I find a note saying that all my stuff has been returned to the loft and damn, when I check it out, he even threw a pair of dirty socks on the floor in the bathroom. 

How could I _not_ love this guy? 

The scary part is that Jim's note also said that he had gone to Sierra Verde on Alex's trail. 

Does that man _never_ listen? 

After speeding off to Sierra Verde with nothing but Megan Connor for company, I find Jim and Simon within a hair's breadth of finding Alex. 

Jim is feeling drawn to her and I'm feeling _really_ pissed. 

I give this guy the best years of my death and he plays tongue hockey with Za Za Gabor's ugly twin at the drop of a hat. 

Shit, he's gonna _pay_ for this! 

She's enticed him to the Sentinel temple and I know that she can destroy him easily there, while he's weak and unprotected. 

No way is this bitch having _my_ guy. 

When I find her, she has Jim immersed in the sentinel pool at his most vulnerable and looking pretty damned cute, it has to be said. 

"What the fuck does it take to damn you?" she gasps as I wander into the temple. 

"More than you got, sweetheart," I smile, "Oh by the way, I see cheap and bottle blond is _in_ this season 'down there', so you should go down a storm when I kick your skinny ass back to hell." 

What she doesn't know, is that not only do I have my own angel powers to fight with, but I have the strength of Jim's spirit guide as well. 

Yes, I know I describe him as a walking hearth-rug with a halitosis problem, but it's always said in a loving way. 

She's grinning and stalking me, I can see that she feels secure in the 

knowledge that she beat me once, she can do it again. 

Not _this_ time, baby. 

I start to recite the incantation in my mind. I feel so free and strong, drawing on my own resources and Jim's. Suddenly she stops. 

"What?" I ask, "That 38D slowing you down?" I taunt. I know that if I can make her mad, she'll make mistakes. 

Trust me, getting people pissed is my talent. 

"I'm going to have you for lunch, 'little boy'," she snarls. 

Ex..CUSE me! 

"Not so much of the 'little' if you don't mind, sweetie. My dimensions are _way_ ample enough where it counts." 

She screams her way across the floor and throws herself at me, from inside of my jacket, I slip out a weapon and with a single thrust I push the silver dagger into her chest. 

Oh yeah, should have mentioned that. To disable a demon, you need a silver dagger...pure silver mind...and it has to be blessed with holy water, then used by someone with a pure and untainted soul. 

Shit, two outta three ain't bad. 

The look on her face is amazing, slowly she slips to the floor and I follow her down. If I can keep her still long enough to finish the ritual, she'll be bound in goodness, too weak to do any harm and the guy downstairs will have to come retrieve her himself. 

Mucho embarrassing when you pride yourself on being an ass kicking demon! 

Despite the pain she must be in she begins to wriggle. I look around to find 'Sylvester the cat' sitting, watching, that smug air of superiority just emanating from him. 

Why couldn't Jim have something useful as a spirit guide...like a _dog_ maybe? 

"Hey, fuzzball! A little help wouldn't hurt," I call over to him. 

When he finally deigns to shift his furry ass, he wanders over and sits down on her chest, bouncing a couple of times to get comfy. 

I take it back when I said that the smelly, flea bitten old mouser had no sense of humor! 

Finishing the incantation finally, I feel her body relax. 

It's over. 

* * *

We get Jim free of the tank and the authorities take Alex away. Jim has only confused memories and blurred visions about what happened, and maybe that's for the best. 

I'm going _home_. 

With the man I love. 

* * *

I get a call from the Big Guy, telling me that he needs to see me. 

Arriving at his office, I am _way_ nervous, but I _have_ done as he asked and I know that He will never go back on his promise. 

"Blair my boy," He gasps and moves in to hug me. 

Oh man! 

"I am so proud of you," He chuckles, "I just got off the line with my colleague downstairs. He's furious, you escaped hell and then bound his favorite demon. " 

He allows himself a guffaw at this point. 

"And I won my bet," He sniggers, "I told him that my angel could take _his_ angel _any_ day of the week." 

Now, there are those moments in life..or death in this case...when the word 'bizarre' just doesn't cut it. 

And knowing that God and the devil were running a book on you certainly qualifies. 

"But, down to business. I just want to outline my offer again, then I want you to go away and think about it for a couple of days before you make your decision. 

If you wish to return, you will be welcomed and your status will not be affected in any way. You will live for eternity here, with us, and continue your good works. If you choose to stay on Earth with James Ellison, you must give up your angel status once and for all. You will no longer be impervious to bullets, blows to the head, explosions or drowning. You will feel pain and your body will age and die. Also," He looks over at me a little sadly," You must give up everything that you were given as an angel, including your position as an anthropology graduate student at Rainier University. You didn't earn it. It isn't 'yours'. Anything that came as part of the package must be discarded. Blair, you will be forced to start from scratch, with nothing. This will be a hard road and one I really don't want to see you take, but the choice is yours. 

You have two days and then come back and give me your answer." 

* * *

I've made some pretty sucky choices in my time, the 'silver dollar' possibly being one of the worst, but despite His warnings, I can't help feeling that this isn't a hard choice on the whole scale of decision making. 

I'm sitting in the middle of the bed. Jim has just raced down stairs to get us some strawberries and cream as a snack and hopefully a sexual aid. 

I look around. 

I have everything here I ever wanted. 

This is our first time back together since 'it' all happened. Jim has apologised so much that I just had to kiss him to shut him up...hey, that's _my_ excuse and I'm sticking with it. 

We have fences to repair, but I think we can get there. I get the distinct impression that our problems aren't over, but whatever they are to be, we'll face them together. 

Oh man, here he comes. 

Jim Ellison buck naked all but a smile. 

Pinch me! 

He hands me the bowl and the cream and crawls across the bed towards me. 

Uh ho...decision made. 

I can feel one of those pachyderm moments coming on. 

I know that I'll grow old, my face will line, my eyesight will go, the belly will paunch and dear lord, the dick will eventually slow down and fail. But all of these things will happen with Jim Ellison by my side and I'd say that's a pretty cheap price to pay. 

And heaven? I have it right here. 

Jim picks out a strawberry and shoves it into my mouth. 

"Just in case you were thinking of talking," he purrs, "I'm looking for action not words." 

Oh man! 

He pushes me down and I flop back onto the bed with a stifled giggle, then to my shock, he picks up the cream and pours it over my chest and belly. The cold hits my heated skin and I almost leap from the bed. With my mouth still full of strawberry, I give out a muffled "Fmck!" 

He grins at me and holds me down, "Sandburg, you get this cream on my clean sheets and I'll whip your ass," he's teasing and tickling my ribs. Suddenly, he dips his head down and begins to lick off the cream. 

His tongue moves across my body in long, sweeping strokes, it's teasing my chest hair and making me shiver. 

I let my empathic abilities open wide and take Jim Ellison in. I want to experience everything, just this one last time. 

The little lapping motions he's making with his tongue tickle like hell and I start to giggle. This only encourages him and he starts to wiggle his fingers around in the cream and smear it everywhere. 

I hope he's gonna suck that off each and every chest hair, That stuff is going to be a _bitch_ to get out once it dries! 

He makes a real fourteen course, with more than one starter and a whole host of desserts, meal out of cleaning me up. By the time he's made it to the dribbles running down my ribcage, I'm a physical and emotional mess. I'm babbling incoherently and sniggering at something, but I'm damned if I know what. 

With a sudden twist he turns me over and my half-hard dick digs into the mattress painfully. 

"Jim.." I slur. I know I sound like a wino who had a shot too many meths, but I'm so far gone I'm beyond reason. 

"Just, shut up," he growls, as he pours the cream slowly down my back. I can feel it running down my shoulders and...oh shit, it's trickling down my ass. 

He begins again, languidly swiping his tongue up between my shoulder blades. I swear I hear him purr and the pervert in me forces me to take a look, just in case that son-of-a-bitch spirit guide is having a joke at my expense. 

No, it's still Jim. 

I feel his lips trailing down my back, slurping up the thick sticky cream as he goes and as he reaches my ass he gives it a bite. This sudden assault makes me jump, I swear at him in some language, could be Ancient Greek or some such shit, I have no idea, but he just sniggers and takes another bite. I feel his tongue dart out and probe the crevice now slippery with cream. 

With lightening speed he rims me, pushing the tip of his tongue inside me, suckling and scraping his teeth across my flesh. 

I launch into outer space. I'm expected back this way sometime in 2132. 

His hands are massaging my ass, spreading me open. That lethal mouth is still going to work, nibbling the delicate skin behind my balls while I moan and beg. 

Suddenly he pulls my hips upwards, forcing me onto my knees, I can feel him sliding his hands up my back. He's leaning across me, whispering.. 

"Wanna play?" he teases. 

"Unghst fro skiwn," I hear myself mumble. 

_I_ know it means 'Fuck me to within an inch of my life and do it _now_ and somehow, I think Jim does too. 

He laughs softly, the vibration shudders through my body. I feel him pull back and a few tortuous moments later I can feel his cock, pushing at me, willing me to open up to him. 

At that moment, I surrender. 

Everything I am and everything I want to be is wrapped up in this one emotion and tied with a ribbon bearing the name 'Jim Ellison'. 

He's inside me, moving slowly, building up the sensation. I can sense his emotional response, his overwhelming feelings of love and that's good enough for me. 

"Feel nice?" he sighs in my ear. 

"Uh...yeah...oh.." I'm _way_ gone by now, the birdies are singing and the cartoon butterflies are floating past like some porno version of Song Of The South in my brain. 

Jim reaches around and grabs my cock, squeezing and tugging then teasing it gently. 

He's trying to kill me. 

With a growl, he sinks his teeth into my shoulder and speeds up his thrusts. 

He's definitely trying to kill me...but _what_ a way to go! 

Matching the thrust of his hips with the pull of his hand he has me spellbound. 

I always knew this guy had rhythm. 

I fling my head back with a passionate scream and almost break his nose in the process, but like they say, you have to be prepared to suffer for true love. 

We topple over the edge together, crashing to earth in an orgasmic haze and sliding down the bed before moving in to cuddle up. 

I look up at Jim and I see his pleasure, love and contentment. 

How can this _ever_ be wrong? 

* * *

I'm standing at heaven's gate for the last time as an angel. I can't say that I don't feel just a little sad, I do. I have enjoyed my existence here and I know that I've made a difference to a lot of people's lives. It could also be said that my decision is selfish...and I guess it is. 

But, I figure that after one hundred and forty seven years, I deserve a break. 

I'm ushered into The Big Guys office and he looks up at me and smiles, "Blair, please sit down," He instructs. 

I'm so nervous that I'm tugging on my hair and can feel a river running down my back. 

"I presume that you've made your decision?" He asks. 

"Yes." 

"And?" 

"I...I want to stay on Earth with Jim," I say through a tight throat, "I have loved every moment of my time here, but...I love him. And I know that if I return, I won't be able to give all of myself to you, because I just don't own it all any more," I hope that I'm making sense and that He won't be disappointed in me. 

I glance up and He's smiling, "Blair, if you had given me any other answer but that one, I would have been sorely disappointed in you. I know you love Jim Ellison, I've known from the moment you set eyes on him, and I realized then that I'd lost you. Don't be too hard on yourself, what you did took more than courage and you owe us nothing. The goodness you have spread with your deeds has changed the face of humanity and they and I are eternally grateful. 

Go and enjoy your life on Earth, you will need to be strong for the trials and tribulations ahead, but you will always triumph. You're a fighter." 

I can feel my eyes stinging, "Thank you...I'll...I'll miss you," I mumble. 

"Oh Blair, you know that _I_ am always with you," He chuckles. 

"Oh man, not in the bedroom!" I gasp, then have the good grace to blush a little. 

"I'm discreet," He laughs. 

He stands up and reaches out his hand. As I grasp it, my entire body tingles. 

"When you get back to Earth, you will be mortal again. Just..watch out for the elephants this time?" 

I laugh and nod, "Thank you. Goodbye." 

I feel a tear trickle down my cheek as I turn to leave. Pulling the door to behind me, I wipe it away. 

There's just one more thing to do before I go... 

"Hey, Gabe," I smile. 

He looks across the room and sneers, "Well, I hear you're leaving us? Shame!" 

I walk up to him and hold out my hand, "I just wanted to say 'thanks'," I grin. 

The look on his face is _so_ funny. 

"Thanks?" he frowns. 

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for you, I would have just had my ass kicked back to heaven in disgrace and ended up trying to save Rev. Phelps from being damned for eternity. A job that I _so_ didn't want, since I personally think that it couldn't happen to a nicer guy. 

As it was, by alerting the man downstairs, you gave me a chance to redeem myself and The Big Guy rewarded me by letting me stay with Jim. So...thanks Gabe," I smile sweetly. 

Oh man, if you could only see his face. He just wore away his molars grinding his teeth and I think he's due to pop an artery. 

I turn as if to leave, "Oh yeah, another thing.." I say, waiting for him to look up at me again. I ball my fist and with all the strength I have I hit him squarely in the jaw, sending him hurtling backwards. He hits the wall and slides down, "....Have a nice day." I snarl. 

The pent up anger makes me tremble, he's shaking his head and swearing. 

"I'll make you pay for this! I'll report it!" 

I give him one last look and flip him the finger, "Yeah? Bite me!" I laugh as I walk away. 

Revenge may _not_ be the angel way, but _fuck_ it feels good. 

* * *

So, here I am. Blair Sandburg, regular guy. I currently have no job, no career, and thanks to Gabe's final intervention, no reputation other than that of a liar and a cheat. 

The no good little shit-for-brains made sure that the fake dissertation was leaked to the press and Jim's Sentinel abilities were made public. 

I've had to stand up in front of the world and admit that I am liar. 

It strained the relationship between Jim and I for a while, but I think it's healing. That was what Gabe had in mind, drive Jim away and I would have given up everything for nothing. 

No way! 

We're in the truck on the way to an emergency call. Jim is dodging through traffic, scanning the area, taking it all in and I'm watching his genitals bounce in those loose pants as we hit the bumps. 

Like I said...it's the hormones. 

"Where are we going, Jim?" I ask. 

His face is set in a frown, he's concentrating so hard that it takes a moment or two for my question to filter through. 

"Cascade zoo, Chief, " he replies, "Some nutball animal liberation group have released all the animals. It's chaos, police, swat teams, animal control, zoo rangers." 

I swallow hard and close my eyes, "They got elephants?" I ask. 

"Yeah. Why?" 

Oh shit! 

* * *

End Earth Angel Pt 5.


End file.
